


Lynch Street Line

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cynthia had done Henry that "special favor" after he helped her?  Slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lynch Street Line

This isn't really something that can be understood, the feel of the stone around him as he goes somewhere else he doesn't want to be, to escape this place that once was his home but now is... a dream? It's a dream, right?

But he's there to help Cynthia, because it's Cynthia's dream, and that makes as much sense as anything. She offered him a favor, and he knows what that means, and after all that's the sort of thing strange women do in dreams... his dreams and maybe their dreams too, or maybe that doesn't matter. Not that he wants a favor like that in this place.

And there are things there, but he can run past them and hit them with a pipe because this isn't really happening and things like that don't even exist. And he finds her stuck in the subway car, screaming for him. Why is she screaming for him when she doesn't know him? Because it's a dream? He opens the door for her anyway, and brings her out and they run past the turnstile.

She's panting, and thanking him, and her hair is disarranged on her shoulders and she does look beautiful, and he almost wishes this were another kind of dream entirely, but he pulls her on to keep running. Can he take her back to the hole? Or would that even help, to bring her someplace else she can't get out of? He tries to explain to her but she just looks at him strangely, and when they reach the bathrooms she pulls him into the men's room without speaking.

"No... we have to go to the other one. There's a hole there," he begins.

She's smiling, as if she were never stuck in a subway car. "This is a dream, Henry."

He shakes his head but she has him backed against the door and she kisses him. And he doesn't respond, he doesn't let himself, because it doesn't make sense but she feels good pressed up against him like that, almost like she's real, and it's too much for him. His arm goes around her waist and he opens his mouth to her tongue. She reaches for his hand, puts it on her breast and he grasps her, then reaches up her blouse to seek her nipple with his fingers as if by instinct. Her skin is soft and slightly cold and his body is reacting as if this isn't a nightmare.

"I said I'd do you a special favor, didn't I?" she says in that teasing voice.

What the hell? He's still got that steel pipe in his hand, ready to kill anything that tries to open the door, but it's quiet out there, and it's like the place is just a deserted subway bathroom now. And she's running her hand down his shirt and over his pants and he is hard for her, there's no way to lie about that.

Then she's kneeling, undoing his pants, and he can't move, just stands there while she strokes his cock. He wants her to stop, this is too much, but he can't say anything and then her mouth is on him and he doesn't want to stop anymore.

Cynthia's stroking his sac while she sucks at him, and she's not only enthusiastic but just plain good at this, and he can't close his eyes here but now he just gives in. Her mouth is warm, unlike anything else he's felt in days, and when he pumps his hips she takes him deeper. She pulls off for a moment to lick his sac, tease the underside of his shaft with her tongue, and he's getting dizzy and starting to forget everything. Then he feels the softness of her mouth around him again, and he can't take it, he tries to warn her that he's going to come but he can feel her lips trembling as if she's laughing and he just spills into her mouth.

She pulls off, smiling and wiping at her face a little, like she enjoyed this. He's looking at her as if she's insane, but really they're both insane, aren't they? He should say something, but what? Thanking her would be a little too ridiculous.

He doesn't say anything, he just puts the weapon down to pull his pants up and while he's busy with that she runs past him out the door. When he opens it she's gone. Of course he calls for her, runs down the hall, runs into the women's room but there's nothing there but a hole that he knows she hasn't gone into. But he goes in himself, because there's nothing else he can do but go back to that part of hell now. And he tries not to think about Cynthia.


End file.
